


With Love

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: A rare moment of something sweet between these two.
Relationships: Daemith/Keldar





	With Love

Keldar clung to him, Daemith's flesh warm against his own as he lay with him. He hummed softly in content, legs tangled together as the high elf ran gentle fingers through Keldar's hair. He placed a chaste kiss to Keldar's head as he rest it on Daemith's chest. "Mmm you did so well, Keldar…" murmured Daemith, his other hand brushing the half-drow's cheek affectionately.

He leant into the touch of his Master, eyes closed in content. He felt warm and loved, both inside and out as he laid with him. It was a moment of love and comfort that Daemith showed him late in the night whenever they laid together. His aftercare sweet and caring towards him. "Thank you, Master Daemith…" he murmured in response, ears perking slightly as he opened his eyes to find the elf looking down at him. His gaze was soft, and Keldar's heart fluttered.

The hand stroking his cheek gently caught his chin, pulling Keldar to him as he kissed him. It was sweet, something Daemith rarely showed him as his kisses were normally lustful, breathtaking, and chasing for a high. This was delicate and sweet, even passionate. Keldar hummed before Daemith pulled away from him, still stroking his silvery hair. They gaze at each other for a moment before Daemith pressed Keldar's head to his chest. "You've been such a good boy. You deserve to rest...sleep, Keldar. I will be here when you wake."

"Mmm...yes Master Daemith," he mumbled tiredly, enjoying the warm feelings as his eyes grow heavy and sleep pulls him down into its welcoming arms.


End file.
